During steady-state operation, most electronic circuits operate within the specifications of the various individual components. However, during transient operating conditions, such as during start-up, some components or circuits may generate transient signals that may exceed the specifications of other components, thereby subjecting the other components to potentially damaging conditions. Accordingly, sensitive components may require additional protection during vulnerable transitory conditions.
It should be understood that the figures are merely schematic and are not drawn to scale. It should also be understood that the same reference numerals may be used throughout the figures to indicate the same or similar parts.